


Crossing Paths|| Doctor Who x Harry Potter

by newyork79



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyork79/pseuds/newyork79
Summary: "The truth is: Magic exists. Some people are just too blind to see it. And if they do, they'll be capable of extraordinary things - even more extraordinary than you may believe.The story I'm about to tell you, is about many things. It's a story about friendship, love, adventure, betrayal and most of all - magic. It's a story about what can be possible if you just believe. You like stories, do you? Well, just like me.You may wonder how this story came to be. You may wonder who I am. So...let's find out, shall we?"~ The Doctor
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Donna Noble & Rose Tyler, Eleventh Doctor & Amy Pond & Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor & Craig Owens, Eleventh Doctor & River Song, Eleventh Doctor & Tenth Doctor, Jack Harkness & Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter.  
> Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. Harry Potter belongs to JK. Rowling.

_August 31, 1991_

Ron Weasley couldn't sleep. In fact, tomorrow was the big day, the most exciting day in his entire life. The day he had looked forward all summer long. The day every other of his family had went through the same as him now, he hoped deep down.

Cause tomorrow, he would leave for Hogwarts. It was the best school for all future witches and wizards who wished to discover their powers and make new friends. His two older brothers Fred and George, both known as Pranksters of the Gryffindor House, would now attend their third year there and were even more excited than himself. He had even heard them talking about another boy named Harry Potter who was very famous in the Wizarding World, surviving an attack from the most feared sorcerer of all time - Lord Voldemort. Ron had caught himself thinking about this Harry Potter even more times he could count, wondering if they could be friends. Maybe, just maybe...it was possible.

Tossing and turning in his bed, the Eleven Year - old allowed himself just to think one more time about this special day before he finally was drifting into the sweet Land of Dreams.

Suddenly, a loud CRASH was heard from outside. It didn't take long until Ron opened his eyes again, sitting straight up in bed with his heart beating rapidly. His bedroom was paved in complete darkness, only a small beam of moonlight was shining through the stained window. For a moment, all the stories came to his mind his mother had told him every night before bedtime...stories about boogeymen or scarecrows coming alive and haunting villagers to death. Well, she hadn't actually done that just to fright him, but just to warn him not to sneak out in the night. In this world, anything could happen if you weren't prepared enough.

Ron took a deep breath and got out of bed, his naked feet touching the wooden floor. It had to be 3 am in the morning, the rest of his family was still asleep, except for him - he didn't really want to know what would happen if Molly would catch him. But otherwise, he was curious what would await him when stepping outside...hoping it wasn't the boogeyman.

Grabbing his wand from the desk, the ginger - haired boy went downstairs. He was very careful not to make any noise, though he couldn't help stepping on that creaky floorboard just a few steps away from the door. Luckily, his father had spelled it repaired a week ago...

As Ron went outside, he was greeted by the cool breeze of night playing with his hair. The grass under his feet felt soft and warm, giving him the picture from a hot summer day. This time of the year was almost over, soon there would be nothing more than the merciless chill of the winter.

Shaking his head over those weird thoughts, he whispered:

" _Lumos_!"

A few seconds later, a bright light erupted from the tip of his wand. Now he could finally see more clearer. His eyes widened as he saw what had caused this noise - a strange blue box, made out of massive wood, was lying on the field surrounding the Burrow. Black and bold letters on the top formed the name "POLICE BOX" which seemed to Ron he had never heard before. Was that even a word...police?

"H-Hello?", he stuttered, holding his wand like a sword. "S-Somebody there? Are you hurt?"

As if someone had actually heard him, the door flew open. Out of it came a man in a tweed suit and short, dark hair. A red bowtie was attached to his fancy dress. He looked a bit confused, but seemed to be unharmed at all.

"You must be Ron Weasley!", he called, clapping his hands together in excitement.

"Last night before Hogwarts, eh? Just wanted to stop by, but unfortunately I crashed...well, sorry for waking you up. Oh, you're ginger - lucky fellow, you are, I've always wanted to be ginger...anyway, I am The Doctor. It's a real pleasure to meet you...nice wand you got there!"

Ron frowned about the mysterious babbling from this man, calling himself "The Doctor". Another strange word, he would have to ask his father about what they meant...maybe this man was some kind of spy for the ministry. But otherwise...this "Doctor" didn't look like as if he worked for them.

The Ginger cleared his throat before replying:

"Nice to meet you too, Sir. Uhm...are _you_ a wizard?"

"Me? A wizard? No no, I am a time traveller, Ron...you know what that is?", the Doctor laughed, pointing at the blue box behind him.

"This is my TARDIS, a time machine! She can take you anywhere in time, too bad you can't try it out - I have to fix my girl first, otherwise I'll be stuck here forever maybe...anyway. Wanna see something cool?"

Ron nodded, wondering about where he would go. He was surprised as the Doctor reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a wand. It had strange circular symbols on it and the tip was shining bright in the dazzling light of the moon. Then, he shouted:

"GERONIMO!"

Nothing happened. One minute passed, two, three...still nothing.

"That wasn't supposed to happen, I've practiced for three weeks. Last time, it was raining slugs...SLUGS, can you imagine?"

Ruffling his hair nervously, he started talking nonsense again.

"Okay, the truth is: I am, in fact, a wizard. I'm attending Hogwarts in the first year and can't seem to get a spell right...you'd like to meet my friends Amy and Ro - oh. Well, I'm still just a time traveller, that's all you need to know. Anyway, off you go back to bed, Ron! Tomorrow, the big day, don't forget - and don't talk about anything what happened here. You know, timelines and stuff...bye bye!"

With these words, the Doctor climbed back into the TARDIS, the door shutting behind him. Ron did not go back to the house, just stood there and thought about this strange encounter. After a few minutes, he felt his eyes closing and made his way back. As he was just about to crawl under his warm sheets, a faded whooshing sound could be heard before Ron Weasley fell asleep again.


	2. Chapter 1: Rose

For Rose Tyler, the day started off as nothing. Shutting the alarm clock which had already buzzed a couple of times, she finally got out of bed. With her blonde hair, all sticky-uppy usually in the morning, the 19 Year-old quickly tied it into two pigtails before getting dressed and rushing down the stairs to breakfast. She didn't know yet that soon, her life would never be the same again...

Her mum, Jackie sat at the table already. With her right hand, she was stirring in a cup of hot cocoa while with the other, she was holding nearly a dozen letters. Maybe it was time for paying the bills again, Rose thought as she joined her mother, settling down in the chair on the other side.

She and her mum lived in the Powell Estate, a little suburb outside from London town. As far as Rose could think, Jackie had never really liked crowded places, being away from all the events that could harm her. She had never met her dad, he had died in a car crash almost eleven years ago. Rose for what a curious little girl she had been back then, always asked how Pete had done. What he had done, where he would be now. If they had been happy together. Even now, after Rose had learned the truth about her dad, she had learned to forget. Letting go of things she had never known. Even if there were people out there, at her age, dealing with these shocking secrets much more emotional. It was fine by her.

"Morning, mum!", Rose mumbled, beginning to butter her toast. Jackie didn't look up, still observing the mail in her hand. Her daughter stared at them, wondering what it might be...maybe it wasn't the bills. Maybe it were just letters from her mothers' childhood friend she often talked about or just some kind of adverts. Yeah. That would be it.

The blonde haired girl sighed, taking a bite from her warm breakfast on which the jam had started melting already. It was so good, even better than the other meals Jackie often brought home cause she couldn't really afford cooking after a long day. Rose understood that, usually, as every daughter would do, loving her only parent she still had. But...sometimes she wished all could be different. Not only for her, for her mum too. For both of them.

By the time this thought formed in her mind, Jackie finally caught her daughters' curious gaze. Then she grabbed the very first letter from the stack on the table, shoving it to Rose.

"Someone dropped this in the mail for you!", she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Didn't know who it was, but it was definitely six in the morning...or five, I think - well. Don't you wanna open it?"

Rose' eyes widened, fumbling with the paper in her shaky hands. Sometimes she really had wished for an adventure. She really had wished for something revealing her true self...could that be the answer? After all those years, could that be the key to an adventure?

Could that be her destiny?

Examining the mysterious letter from all sides, the 19 Year-old gasped. It seemed made out of thick parchment which almost felt like being ripped apart between their fingers at one single touch. On the cover, there was a red wax seal: A lion, a badger, an eagle and a snake surrounding the bold letter H. Her voice got squeaky as Rose began to read, every line feeling like struck by lightning.

**_Dear Miss Tyler,_ **

**_we are utterly pleased to welcome you at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed you will find a list of all necessary things you need attending as a First Year._ _Please note that the Hogwarts Express will leave on September 1st._ **

**_Yours sincerely_ ,**

**_Professor McGonagall_ **

Rose frowned, but then she turned the page over just to find an odd list of books or equipment she had never heard of before. She didn't even know where she could buy those stuff and truth be told, she had never even heard of a school called Hogwarts. That had to be a joke, it just had to.

Besides all that...there really was something about her. Something about her childhood she couldn't exactly remember - something she had thought of being a weird dream. That had been with the age of 10. Just after her dad had died. And now, several years later, it all had returned. She had never told Jackie, of course.

Maybe, just maybe - this place could help her finding out about all that. An adventure, right in front of her nose...that sounded too exciting to be true.

Taking a quick glance at the clock over the kitchen door, Rose called out:

"Oh, I have to go! See you, mum!"

She shoved the last bite of toast into her mouth and put the letter into her jeans pocket, giving her a feeling of hope. A few minutes later, not before kissing Jackie on the cheek, Rose Tyler was setting off to work.

_She had no idea that her desperate longing for adventure was just about to start..._


	3. Chapter 2: Amy and Rory

At the same time Rose was driving to work, another young woman crossed the street. She didn't pay attention on the people all around her, perfectly blinding in with the crowd. She loved that, blinding in. It was giving her a feeling of safety even if she didn't need it. A long time ago, she had learned to safe herself and from that day, she never had regretted doing it again. In her world, everything could happen. Danger was lurking at every corner, every darkest alley. In every corner of the streets. And if you didn't learn to fight, you would lose just more than your stupid life.

Finally, the girl reached the entrance of _Diagon Alley_ , a shabby pub called _The Leaky Cauldron_. It had already opened and through the stained windows, Amelia could see other witches and wizards sitting at the wooden tables. They were laughing and drinking, just having fun or chatting with friends. She could hardly remember being here with her aunt before...

No. Not these thoughts again, they just wanted to make her weak. And she didn't like being weak. She was powerful, maybe even more powerful than any other at her age. She wasn't going to attend _Hogwarts_ for nothing. They all should feel what it was like being her.

Taking a deep breath, Amelia entered the pub, careful not to look closer. This location was the last place in search for a hidden street, next time she would take Floo Powder. Luckily, the familiar brick wall came in sight as she was just about to scream at the customer next to her.

Shielding her eyes from the oncoming sun, the Ginger pulled out a wand. With the other hand, she examined once again the letter from Professor McGonagall - just the same letter Rose had received. Then, Amelia took one step forward, tapping the wall with her wand. Where the muggles would just see a normal wall and possible dead end, for her it was the gateway to another, yet mysterious and wonderful world.

It didn't take long until the bricks started to move, revealing the look on a long alley. Busy crowds of chattering witches and wizards came passing her way as she walked, already dragging necessary equipment for their kids. Brooms, books, cauldrons, quills...here, you could find anything.

Distracted by the literal magical atmosphere surrounding this place, Amelia was reaching for her purse. She still had enough money for buying all that stuff here, so what would she need anyway?

Just as she decided stopping by at _Flourish and Blotts_ first, a male voice interrupted her rattling mind:

"Hey, Amy!"

She spun around just to see her friend Rory Williams running towards her, panting. His blue shirt with a famous muggle band on it was drenched in sweat, all coming from the large pile of books he was balancing. As he crossed her, the 21-Year Old dropped the books right on the street, relieved getting rid of their weight. Amelia couldn't help smiling.

"Never thought of getting a bag for those?", she joked, but picking them up with a quick flick of her wand. Through all those years she had known Rory, he had never been very clever - but how could he be so stupid?

Anyway, she couldn't be mad at him either. They had met at age 9, totally different and yet best friends right from the beginning. Rory was muggle - born, but Amy - just Amy - had sensed that wasn't really important. He was fine by that and she was fine too. And now, a neverending dream had come true for both of them. Nothing could tear them apart, she would make sure of that.

Really nothing...

After nearly two hours for getting the things on their list, Amy and Rory had enough. The sun was rising higher above their heads, casting its bright beams even in the narrow corners of the street. They had been to _Ollivanders'_ , buying Rorys very first wand - beech, 12 inches long. Then, they had made a quick stop at _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ before finally going to get Amys books. Her friend never had been much of a sports person, but seeing all those shining brooms inside the window had attracted his attention a little too much. It had taken a couple of minutes dragging him away from the shop, explaining to him that First-Years couldn't have an own broom yet.

Later that day, the two friends returned to the enchanted brick wall. Amy just wanted to take her wand out of her jeans pocket, but Rory was holding her back:

"Can I try?"

She nodded, watching him in curiosity as he searched for the right stones. As he had finally found them, Rory tapped them with his wand - three up and two across. The wall swung open, leading the way back to the pub and the muggle world.

His friend looked at him as if she wanted to tell him something - something being on the tip of her tongue for 11 years. And she had always cursed herself for not telling him. But maybe now, the time was right. No more excuses.

So, Amy took a deep breath once again, preparing to say it out loud. Instead of that, Rory was the one making the first step.

"Uhm, Amy...I...we've known us for almost 12 years and trusted each other ever since. You know, you're the best friend I ever could wish for and that makes me so glad. I am happy when you're there and I'm very looking forward to attend _Hogwarts_ with you...so do you want to be my girlfriend?"

The Ginger blushed, every cell in her body was screaming with joy. Of course she wanted to be his girlfriend, marry him and have kids...wait, that was too fast. But yes. She had wanted to love him, for 12 years she had bargained for this. She hadn't slept for so long, knowing he would just appear in her dreams, leaving her in bed full of wild thoughts. She adored him more than her heart had ever done.

Amy just stood there, waiting for an answer coming out of her mouth. After a few minutes, she braced herself, taking a step forward.

Then, she pulled him into a soft, intense kiss. Or it was supposed to feel like one cause she couldn't think straight anymore. Rory Williams was warm, like a blanket on a freezing winter day. Like the sun above their heads. Like everything she had ever known. And for Merlins Sake, Amelia Pond just didn't want to end this feeling. Never ever again.


	4. Chapter 3: Jack

Nearly a thousand miles away from any other busy city, Jack Harkness was looking over the shining sea in front of him. He stood on one of the many balconies in the Hogwarts castle, a pleasant smile crossing his face. He had been a student there, imagining once again the glory days back then. His first kiss with another boy - Ianto had been his name, from Hufflepuff. Jack himself had been in Slytherin, even if he sometimes asked whether the decision of the hat had been right, back then. He couldn't blame anyone, not even a talking cap, like he used to call it.

Whatever. He had made it, after all those years. After all those years, years way beyond after the famous Harry Potter everyone was still wringing their hands about in the _Daily Prophet_ , he had found his place in this world. This world he somehow felt didn't belong in. This world, filled with danger, ambition, love, hate and most of all - magic. There had been times where magic had stayed hidden from the outside world. From the muggles, no better name for that. People had feared they would lose their powers to monsters who did not understand the values magic was bringing to them. Along with the ministry, promising safety and shelter for those who were losing their minds. It had all been a lie.

Luckily, Dumbledore had understood Jacks opinion on the ministrys' misleading intentions and had offered him a job. Right after he had left the school, remembering a great time where the wise headmaster had been his guardian. Then, two days later, Dumbledore had sent an owl with an acceptance letter from the ministry itself that Jack would have the right to work there. Altough Cornelius Fudge hadn't been there to judge him, he was still feeling unease reminiscing that special day. Now, three years into the future since that, Jack was very happy in the _Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_ , being the first elf in the whole history of the _Ministry for Magic_.

His parents were muggles, they had raised him as a baby and never let go of him. He had been a foster, thrown into a river by his pure blood father, not wanting an abomination as a child. Jack had grown up with less knowledge of the Wizarding Community and how they treated beings like him, as for his beloved mother and father who had always protected him. He knew they loved him, even if his ears would always be a bit too pointy. Even if he would live forever while they were beginning to wither some day. Even if he wasn't human at all.

Jack sighed, running a hand over his dark brown hair. He had lost track of time, but it had to be long after tea time. Maybe, Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office right now, thinking about the past like him. Or even playing a few rounds of Wizard Chess with the house ghosts. Yeah, at _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ , you never knew what was coming next.

Soon, new students would arrive, filling the grounds and endless hallways with laughter. Experiencing things way behind their imagination. Making new friends and allies. Learning magic, just like him.

Yeah, that was definitely the thing Jack Harkness was looking forward to.


	5. Chapter 4: Donna

Donna Noble was smart. Maybe even the smartest witch in the whole of Chiswick and most of all: She was brave. And sometimes a bit rude. She didn't like being judged for her fierce temper or her behaviour against others from her world. Every stranger she passed on the street, was always wearing a staring gaze on his face. Even if Donna desperately tried to ignore it, she often ended up with her wand pointing at the person and with a quick spell at the tip of her tongue. She couldn't help it. She just was acting overresponsible, her grandpa told her every time she was about to blow up. Her mother - that woman was a beast. At the age of 5, she even had forbidden her to play with the nice muggle kids from their neighbours' house. Donna had never seen them again, since that terrible incident which had included a lot of screaming and a broken nose. Now, she was 40 years old and one thing it was Donna had promised herself: She had to escape some day. Her mother was horrible and as long as Donna would live under her roof, it wouldn't get better.

She was so glad that Wilf was still there. He didn't care about whether anything bad happened to her, he always comforted her. He always invited her over for a cup of nice hot chocolate, telling his granddaughter about his past as a soldier. He still told her bedtime stories, he understood her more than anybody else.

But...even if Donna Noble really loved him, she just wanted to go. Anywhere was better than nowhere. And yet - she didn't know where to go. This world she lived in was sinister, cunning and mysterious, full of wonder and magic at the same time. She couldn't tell if she really had made herself at home after all these years.

This morning was different, utterly different. Something was in the air around the ginger witch, something she had never felt before. Right after breakfast where Sylvia usually wasn't around yet, Donna rushed over to Wilfs flat. She never took her broom cause that would just pay attention, the last thing she needed(Well, maybe, she had stolen it from her mother. But just maybe...).

Her granddad was standing in the backyard when she arrived. He always wore that look on his face, that warm smile which had the power to light up even the darkest times - and Donna had experienced quite a lot of them. But yet, she had the feeling that something was right there, something about to change her whole terrible life. She needed it, more than ever.

"Morning, sweetheart!", Wilfred greeted his granddaughter, pulling her into a soft embrace. Donna was enjoying it, she always enjoyed it. And as long as she could breathe, she would never ever let go of him...even if she wanted to go. He would always be there to comfort her, to protect her. She just knew it.

After a while, her grandpa took a deep breath and said:

"Donna, I have a visitor...he wants to meet you. He's waiting for you in the kitchen!"

Before she could ask who it might be, Wilf was stepping back into his house. Every step further to the kitchen door made Donnas stomach rumble with excitement. And maybe even a little bit of fear.

When they reached the small kitchen - Wilfred had never used it even if he was living here for nearly 20 years - the Ginger froze. The man who was sitting there in front of the dining table, with his usual grey robes and long white beard, almost reaching the ground - she did know him. She had seen him a couple of times, being a represent for bravery and courage in this often chaotic world - and her greatest idol since Donna had been born.

This man was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the famous _Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_ \- but why was he here?

Quickly adjusting his halfmoon spectacles, the well-known and wise wizard stood up. He slowly walked towards Donna which made him seem like a ghost and shook her hand. Then, he finally spoke, sending shivers through her spine.

"Nice to meet you, Donna Noble. Your grandfather has told me a lot about you and that you're a very gifted witch. You're smart, clever and most of all - you know what you want. I am sure you know that soon, another year starts at my wonderful school and therefore, I wanted to give you this. You've waited long enough, I think!"

With these words, Dumbledore reached into the wide sleeve from his robe. The Gingers' eyes widened as he pulled out the envelope with the familiar coat of arms - the Hogwarts letter. She had got it right...something WAS there, changing her entire future. Soon, she wouldn't be with Sylvia anymore, instead she would stroll through the endless hallways of the castle. Telling off anybody being in her way.

That really sounded too good to be true.


	6. Chapter 5: The two Doctors

_November 24, 1994_

Many people who had already met The Doctor, said that he was brilliant. He was clever, wise and handsome, making him the perfect match to younger girls. They never tried to fall in love with him, cause that only would make them unhappy for the rest of their short human lifespan. He mostly travelled alone, visiting other worlds and saving whole civilisations from a dark threat. He never got bored. And if he did, he got some rest - sometimes on the moon or a futuristic beach with crystal blue water and a burning sun. As for a great man The Doctor was, he always found something to do. Cause time was relative and he had plenty of it. There was so much out there to explore, new adventures only waiting for him. Now, it had already been three years since meeting Ron Weasley - his very first encounter with a young wizard and friend of the famous Harry Potter.

_It wasn't hard to see that this wouldn't be his last crash with the Wizarding World...literally..._

Right after leaving the Burrow, the TARDIS slowly materialized on muddy ground. She had guided her pilot to the Forbidden Forest, a few meters away from the Hogwarts school. The Doctor opened the door of the spaceship in excitement, bracing himself before stepping out. It was early in the morning, the sun went rising over the high branches of the trees and the air smelled like peppermint. He closed his eyes for a moment, activating his senses and letting the soft breeze play with his hair. Then, The Doctor started walking.

On his way to - he didn't exactly know where - the strangest beings came passing by. He spotted a lone Hippogriff, searching for something to eat. His golden beak was shining in the sun, glowing like some sparkly diamond. A bunch of trolls, with muscles as thick as a tree. A few house elves, hopping in circles around socks draped on the ground. This place was pure magic, even if you couldn't spot it at first sight.

After a while, The Doctor reached Hogwarts castle. There had been a time in his life where he only had heard about it in stories, but seeing it now in reality was even more breathtaking for him. He had often imagined of being a student there himself, back in his younger days.

These times were long gone, but he was still dreaming about that - so why not now? He was The Doctor, he had no responsibilities like any other human. He could do anything he wanted, so why not becoming a wizard? That would be so much fun...

"What are you doing here?", a familiar voice growled behind him, making The Eleventh Doctor spin around in excitement. Spotting his tenth incarnation slowly approaching him made him a little bit dreamy. Somehow, he had missed that skinny guy with the sneakers. He just couldn't tell why. But still - his fashion sense wasn't much his type. Not in the slightest.

Crossing his arms, Eleven replied:

"Could have asked you the same. This is Hogwarts in 1994, isn't it? November 24th, Harry Potter enters the first task of the Triwizard Tournament which includes catching a Golden Egg from a Hungarian Horntail...which then will lead him to the clue for the second task to be held on the 24th of February, 1995. I looked it up!"

"Anyway, I accidentally came across Ron Weasley three years ago and now I'm here. With you, so...I just couldn't get enough of this world, you know. It's so huge and addicting, I even transformed my sonic into a wand cause wands are cool - well, put a shimmer on it...and maybe I'm gonna be a Hogwarts student. I wonder what house I could be sorted into - maybe Gryffindor. House of the Brave...or even - "

"SHUT IT!", Ten hissed, chuckling.

"You haven't changed a single bit over the years. Still a child, eh? Well, I am stranded here for now nearly...seven months, I guess. TARDIS default, can't get back at the moment. Anyway, I am here for the position of Defense against the Dark Arts professor. At least, Harry will be safe from that Death Eater wearing my face...did you look _that_ up, Chinny?"

Nervously readjusting his bowtie, his counterpart snorted by that unlikely nickname. He reached in his suit pocket, drawing out his Gallifreyan-styled wand and pointed it directly at Tens face:

"I haven't, but this - RICTUSEMPRA!"

A sudden bolt of light shot out of the tip, hitting the Tenth Doctor in the chest. Before even realizing what was happening to him, he sunk to his knees - laughing uncontrollably. He just couldn't stop whatever he tried, it was like a bunch of ants crawling over his body.

"So...m-magic, huh?", he gasped, but pulling out his own wand behind his back. As the spell finally lifted, Ten quickly got up to his feet. With an insidious grin, he mumbled:

"Learn some defence for yourself - TARANTALLEGRA!"

Eleven couldn't react fast enough as the very same flash of light was striking him. Instead of having his whole body tortured by insane tickling, his feet suddenly started to dance. At first, they did some kind of ballet which looked really funny. Then, the posessed bodyparts were working themselves through complicated foxtrott which resulted in a very quick tapdance.

"T-Take it back!", he called out, more to his feet than to Ten who was standing there, still grinning.

After the TARDIS had taken him to the Wizarding World, the first thing he had done was practicing. Practicing spells out of dusty, old books which at the moment were piling up inside the spaceship. Well, at first he had denied the fact that there was something out there like magic. Magic was just something that couldn't be explained by science. Cause it wasn't like that. It was so much more than just pointing a stick at people and shouting the right words. Words were powerful if you learned to use them properly - learned to defense yourself. And that was how he had got interested in the jinxed position as the DADA teacher. He could do it. He wasn't an ordinary wizard, he still was a Timelord. A traveller, ready for an adventure. And nothing could take him away from that opinion.

Just as the curse on Eleven was running out, the grand castle gates swung open. And out of them came Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, gliding towards the two Doctors like a ghost. Followed by his colleague Minerva McGonagall in her familiar animagus form. Dumbledores' halfmoon spectacles were shining in the bright light of the morning sun as he raised his wise, ancient voice:

"Gentlemen: We've been expecting you..."


	7. Chapter 6: Thoughts

Jack was in desperate need of a drink. Currently, he was sitting in _The three Broomsticks_ , the only place around the small town of Hogsmeade where they sold excellent butterbeer. And the only place where, it seemed to him, he was welcome. The owner of the Wizarding Pub, a lovely witch called Madam Rosmerta, had known him ever since he had first arrived during his fourth year, along with Ianto. She still came up to him for a little chat, giving Jack a feeling of relief that he wasn't alone in this world - even if Ianto had been the only one who had ever understood him. Along with his parents.

_God, he missed him..._

Taking a sip from his butterbeer, the elf looked closely around the Inn. His eyes never missed out a single detail, the ability Jack was proud of the most. Back in his first year at Hogwarts, he had been a black sheep among all the other Slytherin students, laughing and playing jokes on him. He often had thought it was just about his muggle status or his weird looking ears - luckily, Dumbledore had convinced him otherwise.

 ** _"I want you to know something, Jack."_** , he had told him, sitting in his office chair and stroking his long beard.

**_"It doesn't matter who you are or where you belong. The truth is, some people are blind in this wonderful world. Their hearts aren't open for those things you may consider as normal, they hate everything odd and disturbing. These people, I tell you, will never find peace in this magical kingdom. Because it is their mind rattling over and over about things they cannot explain. These people slowly destroy themselves from the inside, eaten from their bad thoughts. They are not strong enough to find their place in this world, to survive on their own. But you are, Jack. You are strong, I know that. One day, you'll find yourself doing wonderful things. One day, you'll show them who you really are. You have my word, Jack - go out there and find your place. Change something for the better, make a stand. I count on you!"_ **

Through all those years, he had learned to believe in himself. To regain his faith in things he loved the most, people who had supported him during these days. People who had fought for his rights out there, teaching him not to ever give up on his dreams. Dumbledore had been one of them, had understood Jacks feeling of being mistreated - along with this advice stuck in his head ever since.

So, he had taken matters into his own hands. He had wanted to show all those mislead people who they could be. What they could have become if believing a bunch of fancy bastards, doing nothing about their terrible situation. He had wanted to show them that beings like him had to be treated equally and not to be held as slaves or target for possible lawsuits. He had a life worth to live for that moment of raising his voice. Turning the tides, leading all of wizardkind to a new era without corruption and violence against the Poor.

_Who could have thought of a possible change? Who could have thought of Cornelius Fugde, suddenly muted by the population? Who could have thought of Hermione Granger, once best friend of Harry Potter and life long fighter for Elfish Welfare, taking his place as Minister for Magic a few years later? Who could have thought of Jack himself, making a change practically over night? A change no one in this world had ever spoken of so clearly?_

_It was truly unbelieveable - but Jack still thought it had been the right choice. For all of them, even his parents. And all the other people out there, in the muggle world, desiring to belong to the Wizarding Community. For Hogwarts, for everything._

As soon as the elf finished his drink, he got up from the table and walked over to Rosmerta. Throwing a few sickles on the counter in front of him, Jack smiled:

"Your hair looks great as ever, Rosie. Gotta go, few things to do today - see ya!"

Then, he went outside. Soaking the fresh air into his lungs, Jack sighed.

At this time of day, Hogsmeade was nearly silent. Only a few witches and wizards were roaming around the little shops, some casting strange looks at him. Even a mother with her 10-year old son, soon a First Year at Hogwarts, came passing by and quickly dragging the little child away from that weirdo. Jack just smiled to the kid, letting them approach. Poor boy, he thought to himself. That child didn't have the slightest idea of what was out there.

There always would be some rumours about him. Him, the first half human creature making it to the _Ministry of Magic_ , all on his own. Well, with little help from Dumbledore. Whether change or not, he still had to figure out where he might belong to. Who he was.

He had to meet someone. A very special someone. He could feel it.

Taking a last look left and right, the elf snapped his fingers.

Apparating right on the spot.


	8. Chapter 7: A chance Encounter

Rose Tyler didn't believe in chance encounters. Neither did the man in front of her who had just appeared out of nowhere, leaving her puzzled on the sidewalk. Several minutes earlier, she had wanted to go home, trying not to think about the Hogwarts letter. She hadn't focused on her job, she hadn't focused on anything. And yet - nothing. Rose had even tried to call her best friend Mickey, telling him about this mysterious school she soon would attend. They had known each other since they had been toddlers and even if she could trust him, Rose finally had decided not to. She wouldn't talk to anybody, not even her mother until she would leave on the 1st of September - and maybe, that sudden change of heart would have worked.

_If there wouldn't have been some stranger blocking her path right now...who didn't really seem to know what was going on around him._

Rose just was about to ask if he accidentally had lost something - cause that was her standard question when running into strangers - as the man began to speak:

"Nice to meet you, Rose Tyler. I am Jack, by the way - Jack Harkness!"

Rose couldn't help but stare at the stranger in front of her, just more confused than before. It wasn't about how he knew her name, nor his sudden appearance...it was more how he looked. He didn't seem like an ordinary person, stopping by just to introduce himself. He didn't seem human at all. She didn't know if it was just her intention or something else this man was creating in her mind...but maybe, it was all just a dream. Any moment now, she would wake up in her bed at home.

Nothing happened, it was all real.

Jack Harkness smiled.

"Did you lose your voice? Happens very often, unfortunately...hope I didn't scare you!"

Rose shook her head, still dazzled by him. Pretending not to show, her eyes locked upon him and examined his clothes: He wore a long, black coat which seemed to go with the wind altough she didn't feel a breeze. His short hair was a mess of dark brown streaks, matching the colour of his eyes. And as he reached out to ruffle it, Rose spotted the pointed ears sticking right out of the wild nest on his head.

_Somehow, she couldn't help the feeling that she had seen him before..._

"Who are you, Jack?", she mumbled, struggling with the words. There was something about him, something she couldn't remember - and yet, it was there. Since her childhood, when it all had started, she had had that feeling. The feeling of someone watching her, protecting her. At first, Rose had believed it was just her fathers' ghost, but that thought had vanished a long time ago. She had to get answers - and maybe, Jack would be the first friendly face to help her uncover the truth.

The elf just continued his smile, replying:

"Take my hand. Then, you'll see!"

Rose didn't ask, doing as she was told. A couple of minutes later, both were gone.

Leaving even more than one slightly confused face on the sidewalk.

There's one simple saying about Apparation you always should follow:

**_Focus!_ **

Otherwise, you maybe arrive at your destination splinted in half or you won't even get there in time before you run out of blood. Jack hadn't followed this advice for years and it always had worked out pretty well - luckily, it had this time. Well, Rose seemed a bit...dizzy. But okay. She would be, within seconds.

They had landed right in front of the enchanted brick wall, leading to Diagon Alley. For Jack, it was much better than using the main entrance where anyone was just staring at him like he was some kind of a jerk. Rose wasn't like them, he had felt it. There was some strange connection between them he hadn't figured out yet - but the time would come, sooner than he could imagine.

Drawing out his wand, Jack tapped the five stones. Rose watched in excitement as the massive wall slid open, revealing a cobblestoned path right in front of her nose. The alley was very crowded, with many witches and wizards stepping in and out of the little shops built on each side. This time, she didn't think of it as a dream...now she just wanted to never ever wake up.

The elf grinned at her expression, rather amused that she didn't freak out. He could hardly remember the young Harry Potter, experiencing the same thing with Hagrid back then. He also had remained calm, absorbing every inch of this magical realm around them which had been only a few feet away from his doorstep. And the very same was happening to Rose. Seeing her like this made him happy, he really had done the right thing. Even if he had no memory of that moment.

"Where are we going first? What is this place? Did you send me the letter? Who are you, tell me!"

Rose couldn't stop asking questions, jumping up and down like a little kid at his birthday party. She had just been overwhelmed by this feeling of curiosity, waiting impatiently for Jack to explain. He understood that, more than anybody else. Many years ago, this feeling had done the same to him, throwing him into a world full of magic, madness and wonder. And danger.

_If he wasn't the one protecting her, then who would?_

Getting rid of these rattling thoughts, Jack responded:

"After you, Miss Tyler. We're going shopping!"


	9. Chapter 8: Diagon Alley

Entering _Diagon Alley_ felt like entering a whole new world. A world full of magic and extraordinary things...things Rose had only seen in books. She just couldn't take her eyes away from every building they passed, was truly amazed by that wonderful atmosphere surrounding this special place. Every step further on the cobblestoned streets made her even more curious about what she had missed all those years. There was no denying it...Rose was going to be a real witch. Posessing powers she couldn't yet imagine.

Jack was walking right behind her, hands deep in the pockets of his coat. Revisiting this place after all those years, felt for him like the very first time. His parents hadn't had much money back then, neither they had known about that strange world their son belonged to. So, Jack had improvised a bit, buying everything including his wand at a second - hand shop in the much less visited area. He had never touched the fortune, left behind by his real father at _Gringotts_. Jack wasn't rich, but he could deal with it. The money he earned for his job was really enough for him to get along with - besides, Jack didn't want to have anything from his father. He had never told anyone about it, not even Ianto. He just would ask random questions again. And that was the last thing Jack had ever needed in his life. Would ever need.

Right now, he had to focus on other things.

If you were new to Hogwarts, _Diagon Alley_ was the first address to go. Here, you could get basically anything - from one cauldron to the next or the best racing broom currently sold on the market. Wherever Rose was looking, she couldn't spot one shop that wasn't overcrowded with future students and their chattering parents. Just like her, they all couldn't wait for September 1 to come.

While making their way through the bustling streets, Jack told her everything she needed to know about the Wizarding World and Hogwarts. Her eyes widened at every word he was saying, like listening to a bedtime story with her dad. Rose completely lost track of time, wildly imagining who she was going to become, what people she would meet on this journey. What would await her. She didn't know yet, but the elf was pretty sure she would figure it out all by herself. Rose Tyler was brave, strong and open-minded. She could do this, more than anyone else Jack had ever known.

"Alright, let's get your wand!", Jack said in the afternoon. The sun was going down, painting the blue sky above their heads in the most beautiful colours Rose had ever seen. They had purchased quite expensive stuff on their shopping tour, even though it seemed to her that Jack was a bit too kind when it was coming to money. She hadn't got a single ounce on her, not really knowing how she could have paid all those things the elf had bought - maybe it was a little bonus for his high position at the Ministry. Now, Jack was nearly collapsing under the bunch of packages he was carrying, but he wasn't bothered at all.

_What a gentleman..._

And there was one more thing about the people crossing their path. They all had locked eyes at Rose, every time she had stepped out on the streets again. It felt strange as if - as if they knew she belonged there. In this world. They all knew that something was up with her, but the 19 Year-Old didn't seem to realize. She wasn't the long forgotten sister of the one and only Harry Potter, she wasn't like the Chosen One himself.

_She wasn't special, she wasn't important for anything...so why the people had whispered about her? What could Rose Tyler be so important for everyone around her went talking?_

Her mind just didn't want to settle.

After a while, they reached the wand shop called _Ollivanders'_. It was a small but massive building, painted all black and some colour was going to peel off. Through the stained windows, Rose could see a ginger woman just trying out a wand. Somehow, it didn't want to obey to her, sending red angry sparks flying everywhere. Cursing, she threw it on the ground while muttering something Rose didn't understand. Ten seconds later, the woman was rushing out of the shop.

As she spotted the 19 Year-Old, the Gingers' anger suddenly faded away.

"Hey. Came for Hogwarts too? I am Donna, Donna Noble. And you must be Rose Tyler, am I right?"

Rose nodded, shaking her hand:

"Uhm...yeah! So - you're a real witch? I've always wanted to meet a witch, not like in a fairytale...I can't tell you how excited I am for Hogwarts..."

She was talking so fast, Rose could hardly breathe. The woman named Donna just chuckled, but then her tune quickly changed to a threatening whisper.

"Well. You look for a wand, then? I'll tell you what - there's a saying about wands. You don't choose them. They choose you. Once you've got the right one, it'll guide you for the rest of your life. A wand isn't just a stick that does magic, Rose. It's a symbol. A symbol for strength, bravery and courage. I always failed to choose the right one, so be warned. Don't make the same mistake as me. Otherwise, you'll meet a terrible fate..."

The 19 Year-Old swallowed hard. Right at the same moment, Donna was bursting into laughter:

"Just kidding. I am your friend now, don't worry. That always scares out the kids in my neighbourhood - anyway. See you in four days!"

She patted Rose gently on the back before vanishing round the corner. Jack who had just appeared next to her, raised an eyebrow.

"She looks pretty nice, don't you think?"

Rose didn't answer, staring after Donna with joy and surprise. She had just met a real witch and they were going to be friends now. And she would meet her again, very soon. All the time Rose had lived here in London, she just hadn't known about this world, being just a few miles away. She hadn't known about people like Donna or Jack.

Wearing a broad grin all over her face, Rose entered _Ollivanders'_.

Inside the shop, she was greeted by a pungent smell - the smell of old and long forgotten times. At least, it seemed to her. Cobwebs were hanging from the moth - eaten curtains and a single lightbulb went flickering on and off above her head. The little room was full to the brim with dusty boxes, all stacked up against the wall. An old man was standing behind the counter, with grey bushy hair and bloodshot eyes, curiously fixed at her.

Nervously clutching her hand around the few galleons Jack had given her, Rose mumbled:

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander...I'm looking for a wand. My name is Rose Tyler and I'm soon attending Hogwarts school, so - maybe you can help me out to make the right choice!"

"Indeed I can, Miss Tyler!", the owner said in a rusty voice, examining her from all sides. He went over to a shelf in the very corner of the shop, picking one of the boxes piled up right at the top. Then, he returned, taking out the most incredible sort of wand Rose had ever seen. It appeared to be made out of pure gold, its tip glowing bright in the darkness of the room...and it was calling to her.

Without even hesitating, Rose wrapped her fingers around the wand. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate.

_Very soon, she would be a real witch, just like Donna - learning real magic at a school full of new friends and allies for the future. She would start a new chapter of her life, a chapter she wasn't scared of the slightest..._

Rose began to glow. All of a sudden, her whole skin lighted up just like the wand itself. She got lifted in the air, with her eyes still closed. She was drowning, bathing in gold...it felt so good, so hypnotizing. She never wanted to return, never ever...it was so beautiful...

And then, it was over. Rose slowly opened her eyes, looking around the shop in confusion. She hadn't realized what had just happened to her. The wand was still there, now pulsing under her fast breathe. Mr. Ollivander had backed up against the counter, finding shelter of the dazzling light. And Jack was there too, his wand out, trying to help. Even the people on the street had stopped, nearly flabbergasted by that quiet strange incident.

"Very interesting, that is...", the old wizard whispered as everyone kept moving around him.

"I've never seen anything like this before. In all those years I've sold my wands, it has never occured to me, never...Miss Tyler, it seems to me that this wand is the right one for you, but at what cost? You see, there's a legend about this wand - a legend about an ancient, powerful creature made out of pure gold and light of the mere corners of the universe itself...oh, I won't speak his name, it's too terrifying, such as the Dark Lord ages ago...but I might tell you his name we call it these days..."

Lowering his voice, Mr. Ollivander continued. And those two last words were enough for sending a cold shiver through her spine.

" ** _Bad Wolf_**..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this scene rather enjoying, considering Mr. Ollivander is played by John Hurt in HP1...
> 
> How do you like the story so far? Leave a comment if you want and see you next time!!!


	10. Chapter 9: Midnight Tales

_August 31, 2010_

It was their last night before Hogwarts. Amy was sitting straight on her bed, nervously biting her lower lip. She always did that when being excited, even more excited than she had been the last week. Once again, the Ginger thought about the kiss in _Diagon Alley_ , how this feeling of a thousand butterflies in her stomach had overwhelmed her right away. God, she had wanted to do that on her own, had prepared herself by swallowing nearly a dozen Love Potions aunt Sharon had kept hidden from her in the kitchen. Nothing had helped. In the end, Amy had just found herself crying in the corner of her bedroom.

Luckily, these times were long gone. And she had figured out that Love wasn't just a thing she could force to have. Love was wonderful, being in love even more - it wasn't like a charm. Right from the beginning, Amy Pond had always wanted to choose a boy like Rory for the rest of her life. He could rely on her and the other way around, they had never let each other down. They had shared their darkest or most embarassing secrets and thoughts. Yeah, Rory Williams definitely was the one for her - and Amy never ever wanted him to go. He had saved her when she had been in need of saving. Maybe one day, she would be the one saving him.

Sighing, Amy rolled over to the other side of the bed. She already had packed a few things she might need for the Wizarding School - a cauldron, her wand, some pictures of her aunt, her new school books and robes...and much more stuff. All lying in the large trunk at her feet. She had borrowed it from Sharon months ago, three days after her death. Amy had never figured out what had happened to her. In this world, people were dying every day and no one could do something about it. She knew that some of _his_ Death Eaters still were out there, finishing what their Lord had started and what finally had brought him nothing than a terrible fate. Harry James Potter might had defeated Voldemort back then, but he still was just a dumb child with a dumb scar, a made up hero in a bedtime story. He had changed nothing at all.

_There was only one hero who had ever brought a smile on her face._

"You alright?", Rory asked next to her, sounding worried. He had been sitting there for nearly half an hour and Amy hadn't even noticed - her mind had once again started to drift away. She hated it, but she couldn't do something about it...this bad feeling of unease.

Taking a deep breath, the 21 Year-Old muttered:

"Can...can I tell you something?"

Her boyfriend didn't answer, but it wasn't hard to spot that he was listening to her. Rory Williams had always listened to her, for nearly twelve years. And he would do that even now. For the rest of her life. He wasn't the one who would laugh at her, she could trust him. This secret she had kept for months, for decades, had always feared any other than Rory would figure it out some fateful day. Nobody had. Now, it was just him and her. And that was merely enough.

All of a sudden, Amy felt a thick lump in her throat. Her eyes started to water, her hands began to shake. Rory noticed immediately, taking her trembling hands into his. For a moment, she closed her eyes.

After a while, Amy finally spoke:

"When I was little, I had an imaginary friend. His name was The Doctor, just The Doctor. He had a magic blue box that could take you anywhere, to places I've never believed to exist. He always came to me in my dreams, telling me about all the great things out there he wanted to show me. He told me I shouldn't be afraid, that I was strong and how beautiful I would be...I fell in love with him. And even if it wasn't real all the time, I truly felt like awake, bewitched by him. I even had a nickname for him - for me, he was just _The Raggedy Man_. He never stayed at one place, he needed adventure. So, we've done it together. Every night, he took me away in his magical blue box, flying so high I even could see the stars and touch the moon...it was the best time of my life. And I never wanted it to end - but one day, I grew up. I forgot him. I thought it was just hallucinating, that he never had been real. I've sent him off to farewell, even if he was the only one before you who really understood me...and I've abandoned him. God, I feel so guilty..."

During her story, Rory began stroking over her back. He did that so softly, she never wanted him to stop. Once again, Amy closed her eyes, enjoying his company and the wonderful silence of her bedroom. When she was with him, she felt safe. Safe from all the pain she had ever felt, deep in her chest.

"You know what?", Rory whispered into her ear.

"I had an imaginary friend too. His name was Pudsy and he was a plush penguin my dad had bought me for my ninth birthday. I always wanted him to talk to me even if he was just a doll, so I put a hex on him. Well, I just had discovered my magical abilities back then and my dad really freaked out every time...despite of all that, I finally had found someone to talk to. And then, one year later, my dad gave him away. My only best friend, gone forever - you really don't wanna know how much I cried. And the day after, I really thought I would never be happy again. But maybe...maybe, that's how it all ends, Amy: We all lose the people we love - even if some of them are just in our imagination. And you really shouldn't listen to those who claim to know it all better, those who think you're crazy. Cause I know, that you're not. You're my best friend, Amy. And I'll never let go of you, I promise. Whatever happens!"

He chuckled.

"Besides, I really would love to meet this Doctor..."

His warm laughter was enough to put a little smile on Amys face, replying:

"Yeah, me too - but _Pudsy the Penguin_? That really sounds like a kids' show, don't you think?"

Rory didn't say anything, slowly bending forward. But just as he wanted to kiss her, he spotted someone standing in the corner of the bedroom. His face was covered in shadows, but still...Amy would have recognized these familiar features everywhere. Every night, she had seen it in her dreams, never wanting to wake up again. Every night, she had yearned for him to return - and now, he finally had.

"I'm really sorry that I interrupt the snogging part!", The Doctor said with a wide grin.


	11. Chapter 10: Return of the Raggedy Man

Amy just couldn't believe her eyes. And yet - her Doctor was back. After nearly decades of thinking she had forgotten him and that he wasn't real, he had come back for her. He hadn't forgotten...and there was nothing in the whole world right now, being more important.

Forcing herself to stand up, Amy slowly approached him. Every step further felt like an eternity, fearing that _The Raggedy Man_ could vanish any moment now. Rory was watching her from the background, not wanting to disturb this long awaited reunion. Her voice was nothing but a whisper, drenched with tears of joy:

" _I can't tell you how much I've missed you..._ "

She couldn't tell how long she had waited, how could she have dared to think he was all just a figment of her imagination. His clothes still were the same, with the tweed-suit and the red bowtie he had chosen to keep a long time ago. His hair was a bit messed up, but his smile - his smile hadn't changed a single bit over the years. It was such as warm as he had smiled at their first meeting.

"I've missed you too, Amelia!"

"How long has it been?", The Doctor asked. He was sitting right next to Amy and Rory on the bed, not paying the slightest attention on his surroundings. It had taken all of them a little while to settle, even Amy had struggled with herself. Her mind was still rattling, but she tried to ignore it the next moment and concentrated on the question:

"14 years, to be exact. Quite got along with it, you know..."

 ** _Liar_**!, her mind was yelling at her, wanting to break her again. Amy sighed in frustration, wrapping her hand about Rorys which had just started to shake again.

It had been such restless nights without him, nights she had spent with anything but sleeping. She just had stared dreamily out of her window, hoping for a shooting star to pass by almost similiar to his blue box. Every night, she had prayed for him to come back and tell her about the amazing things he had seen during his travels - he hadn't. And just now, _The Raggedy Man_ had decided to visit her again.

_Maybe even for the last time ever..._

"So! Leaving to Hogwarts, I guess?", The Doctor quickly changed the subject. He had spotted the trunk under Amys bed, raising a missing eyebrow at all the necessary things in mild surprise. Then, he opened his mouth again, nervously adjusting his bowtie.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot lately - and maybe, if you want, I could join you. You know, as a student - I guess, I would be very good. Uhm - what do you say?"

Amy blushed, of course she wanted him to come. They would have so much fun together, uncovering secrets and talking about teachers they hated the most, battling ancient beasts and dark wizards just like in times of Harry Potter - but much better.

"I'd love to. By the way, this is Rory. My boyfriend!"

He didn't even flinch as she grabbed him rudely by the shoulders. Raising a hand to The Doctor who hadn't even seemed to notice him until now, he just rolled his eyes and mumbled:

"Seriously. Am I wearing an Invisibility Cloak?"


	12. Chapter 11: Secrets

In the morning of September 1, the sky turned into a bright blue colour with no sight of any rain or clouds. The first sunbeams went crawling over the houses, touching softly the noses of their sleeping inhabitants. Rose couldn't wait to open her eyes, even if it was the alarm clock once more buzzing loudly. Whatever, she didn't need to go to work anymore. Today, her new life as a witch would begin.

She quickly got dressed, wondering about what clothes she might need to wear at Hogwarts - maybe some kind of school uniform. Rose had never liked school uniforms very much, but as long as it didn't make her much of a weirdo, it was fine by her. Well, as long as she could wear her favourite shirts under it...

As Rose went down to breakfast, she spotted Jack sitting in the kitchen. He had bewitched a teaspoon with his wand, constantly stirring in the cup of hot cocoa in front of him. And he seemed to be in deep conversation with her mother, bobbing her head to every word he was saying. Jackies' face was frozen in shock, making the 19 Year-Old feel uneasy at once.

Careful not to get caught, Rose was creeping up to the kitchen door. With her ears pressed against the scratched wooden frame, she could make out some bits of their conversation. She suddenly felt like 10 years old, spying on things her mum wanted to buy for her birthday - but this was different. Utterly different...

_"She's my daughter, Jack_!", Jackie was just saying, slightly angry.

" _I wouldn't want her to be put in danger, you never had kids before...you don't know anything about my family. You don't know anything about Pete, how he was, how he cared for us...you don't know about Rose. She's my little girl, she's everything to me - just leave me alone with this nonsense_!"

Silence fell for a moment or two, then the elf replied:

" _I promise you: Rose will leave today and she'll return safely. I'll be keeping an eye on her around the clock. She won't be harmed at all, I'm gonna make sure of that. I'm her guardian for the time at Hogwarts and she can rely on me. You really shouldn't worry that much, Jackie_!"

Jackie didn't answer, her eyes filling with tears. Jack sighed, taking her shaking hand. A more couple of minutes passed before she finally regained her speech again.

" _I...I'm sorry. But, it's just...Rose is all I have left, you know? If something happens to her out there, I could never be happy again...I always told myself that it was my fault for Petes' death...that I was the one who should have been there for him...and now, he's gone. Taken away by those - those - and now, that thing inside of her...I really don't know how to believe all this_..."

" _I know, Jackie_!", the elf continued. His arms were crossed, his eyes locked on a distant point only he could see.

" _I can help her figuring it out, I already talked to Dumbledore. You're not the only mother worrying, there are loads of them out there, not wanting their kids facing the dangers of this world we're living in...and were I'm living in. You know, Dumbledore's a good man, he knows everything about anybody. He can help her too, seal her mind from threats...he'll do everything to ensure the safety of your daughter and the other students. I'll do everything to keep her safe, you have my word. For the sake of Merlin and beyond_!"

Rose had heard enough. Her mind was overwhelmed with questions she just couldn't get the answers about. As long as she knew her mother, she had never been scared. She had never been anxious about anything at all - so, what was it making her so terrified? Was it about the incident at Ollivanders'? Was it about her soon departure to Hogwarts, not wanting Rose to leave? And what was that about the thing inside of her? What had really happened to her dad?

She couldn't just barge in now, wanting to know about all this. She had to do it easily, pretending not to show that she had witnessed this conversation at all.

_Her mother would never lie to her - right? But what about Jack? He seemed to know something important, maybe even something about her childhood, something about this creature called Bad Wolf - why he was hiding it from her? Was she in danger?_

_What was going on???_

Deep down, Rose knew: She had to figure it out on her own. And whatever happened - she would deal with it. At least, these were her hopes for the oncoming months.


	13. Chapter 12: The TARDIS

It was 10:30 as Amy and Rory finally managed to open their eyes. To be exact, they got half an hour to get dressed and gather their things together before the Hogwarts Express would leave from the train station _Kings' Cross_. Rory was so excited about going to a real Wizarding School with his girlfriend, he almost would have forgotten his suitcase standing in the kitchen. He often had got the things from his father, a grumpy but very nice muggle. He was used to living without a mother or other relatives, as he knew Brian had always been there for him. And he would do the same with Amy, being a good boyfriend who always would take care for her. Listening to her worries, sharing their secrets. Doing everything what they had done to each other since childhood. He would never leave her alone. 

_He had promised._   
  


Right after Amy had sealed the trunk, she settled down on the mattress inside her bedroom for one last goodbye. She wouldn't miss this place for anything else, she was glad to go. She was glad of starting a new life as a Hogwarts student, along with Rory and The Doctor. She was glad of his return, that he could still remember her, even after all those years. 

All of a sudden, the curtains in front of her window started to move. There was a slight shift in the air, a soft breeze coming from nowhere and playing with a few red streaks of Amys hair. Her eyes widened, memorizing what it meant to her, just the same scene she had witnessed 14 years ago. She couldn't help, but smile widely as a couple of minutes later, the magic blue box appeared right in the middle of the room. 

_She had missed the rather sound of it - the sound of hope and adventure. He was clever, utterly clever. He had lured her into his mysterious, yet beautiful world and she would never ever let go of it. As long as she lived._

"There you are, Pond!", The Doctor called out, poking his head out of the spaceship. His hair was the same as ever, bit messy but it seemed to suit him. He stood leaned against the wooden door, his arms crossed and wearing an odd grin on his delighted face. 

"I thought you might wanna take a look at her before we leave...I swear, you gonna be _amazed_!"

With a snap of his fingers, the door swung open. Amy hesitated at first, but then she took a deep breath and followed him inside. Her heart skipped a beat, cause she just couldn't believe what she was seeing. 

She was standing in a large circular room, bathed in a warm orange glow. Right in the middle of it, sat a control panel with a glass floor underneath. Different levers and switches were buzzing all around her, ready for take off. And as the Ginger took a step further inside, a distant humming rose from the deep of the spaceship, as if it was speaking to her...  
  


"She's welcoming you!", The Doctor whispered, sending a soft shiver through Amys spine. She could hardly remember the first time when the spaceship had crashed into her garden...back then, she had been broken. A lonely little girl, with no one left behind to look after but herself. That night had changed everything, absolutely everything. He had changed everything, her _Raggedy Man_. Her Doctor, her mysterious, magical and beautiful Doctor...nothing could tear them apart. Never ever again. She would make sure of that. 

_And if someone did, she would raise the living Hell._

After a while, Amy replied: 

"She...she's wonderful. I'm so happy you came for me again." 

The Doctor winked at her, fixing his bowtie. 

"Well, I always return. So - where's your boyfriend? That one with the long nose, what was his name again? I keep forgetting sometimes...anyway. Here we go, 1st of September 2010, _Kings' Cross_ train station, Platform Nine Three Quarters!" 

He began spinning round the console, pressing buttons and switching the levers. The humming sound was heard once again while the TARDIS shook rapidly, throwing Amy to the ground. Just as she was about to dematerialize, the doors bursted open, revealing Rory getting inside within the very last second. His jaw dropped as seeing the infinite room the spaceship was made of, but it wasn't time for any questions. 

With a loud whooshing noise, the TARDIS took off from the ground. 


	14. Chapter 13: Platform Nine and Three Quarters

_Kings' Cross_ had never been that crowded before. Jack had to be careful not to bump into the other people, making their way through the station and chatting over their phones. His long coat went flapping out behind him, for no one to notice who wasn't looking right now - well, in the normal world, nobody ever looked at him. They didn't jugde him here, treating him like he was invisible. He never had had much companions in this world, as for his loving parents who always had insisted on connecting with others at his age. At Hogwarts, he had met Ianto and immediately fallen in love with him - a thing the Wizarding Realm couldn't really believe. Too bad, too hellish was the thought of two men being together, bond to each other while the counterpart didn't actually have the right to love a human. 

Jack had never questioned any of his origin, nor the opinions about him. What a freak he would be, a nasty Half-Breed, making out with an innocent Male. That he didn't deserve to be alive when doing things like these - cruel and toxic things. He always had remained silent about it, never had dared to ask anyone if he ever would be accepted some day. Ianto had taught him coming out of the shadows, raising his voice. He had stayed with him after a long night full of tears and shame about nothing at all. He had taught him about making a change, whether the people liked it or not. He had been the only one back then, alongside Dumbledore, who had inspired him for his future career at the Ministry. And for that, Jack couldn't be more grateful. 

Somehow, he had changed a bit. He had turned the tides, transformed the peoples' way of thinking. It had been such a struggle for him, no one could have imagined it. But in the end, he had finally suceeded - and only God could know what was coming next. Cause Jack knew more than any other: His fight wasn't over yet. He could only hope. 

"Where's this platform supposed to be?", Jackie asked, interrupting his thoughts. She was utterly good at not showing that something was wrong, due to her conversation with the elf half an hour earlier. Rose had noticed that something was worrying her, her mothers' eyes twitching in every corner of the station. She knew that Jackie wanted to keep her out of danger at any cost, cause Rose was her only daughter and she wouldn't want to lose her for anything in the world. But still - Jack had promised that he would protect her. 

_And besides, there wasn't some kind of monster running around, desperately waiting to snatch her away...so, everything was all right._

As they reached the barrier between Platform 9 and 10, Jack turned to the 19 Year - Old: 

"Okay, Rose. Follow me straight away, you understand?" 

Rose nodded, gripping the handles of the trolley with her luggage on. She just wanted to ask him what exactly he was about to do - as the elf took three steps forward into the solid brick wall. Just like it wasn't even there. 

Before finally walking through, Rose had to say Goodbye. She pulled her mum into a soft embrace, wanting to never let go of her. She even could have sworn that some tears were pouring down Jackies' face. Feeling a thick lump in her throat, Rose whispered: 

"I'll be fine!" 

Wiping the salt out of her face, Jackie replied: 

"Promise me, don't do things on your own. I've seen far enough from this world than you can imagine and I really don't want to lose you too. Be a good girl, sweetheart. I know you can. He's always known..." 

With these words, Jackie Tyler walked away. And she didn't look back, until her daughter had vanished through the barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Left with even more questions on her mind than before. 

For a moment, darkness surrounded Rose. Then, a couple of minutes later, she found herself on a foggy, dimly lit platform. It was packed with other students, some of them at her age, some much younger. Some were saying Goodbye to their parents, others were admiring the scarlet-coloured train in front of their noses. A rusty sign above her head read: 

**PLATFORM NINE AND THREE QUARTERS - HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

She had made it so far. 


	15. Chapter 14: Off to Hogwarts

By the time the 19 Year-Old had settled in one of the compartments, the train was departing from the station. Rose watched in awe as _Kings' Cross_ flew by in front of her window, within seconds being replaced by huge, green fields and a clear, blue sky. Her stomach was bubbling with excitement, the more she thought about the oncoming months. She didn't know what would await her, what she would figure out about herself. She had been thrown into this world out of nowhere, full of magic and wondrous things, way beyond her imagination. She wanted to do magic, she wanted to experience all the things this world could offer her. She wanted to get answers. And for this, she had to be patient. 

_More than ever._

Rose was so lost in thought that she didn't realize someone was talking to her: 

"Want a Chocolate Frog?" 

Frowning, the 19 Year-Old raised her head at the person who had just spoke. A smile crossed her lips as she recognized the ginger witch named Donna she had met in _Diagon Alley_. Gazing akwardly at her open palm on which a tiny, constantly croaking creature sat, Rose replied: 

"Uhm...that's _real_? I mean - a real frog?" 

Donna chuckled, playing with a few streaks of her hair. 

"No, don't be afraid. They're jinxed, so they can hop around like the normal ones. It won't hurt them, just try. They're really delicious!" 

Hesitating at first, Rose took the little frog and shoved it slowly into her mouth. It tasted utterly good, just like real chocolate even if she had at least expected to hear one last croak from the creature before she finally swallowed it. 

"Thank you!", the 19 Year-Old said while examining the view out of the train window. The sun was going down, casting a few red and orange beams over the sky. She had never seen it like this before...

A while later, the train had to be not far from Hogwarts now, Donna leaned forward in her seat. Lowering her voice, she asked: 

"Who was that guy being with you in _Diagon Alley_? I think I know him from somewhere..." 

Rose blushed by the picture of Jack suddenly popping up in her mind. Well, he _was_ handsome, but he definitely wasn't her type. He was just a stranger who had randomly shown up in her life, telling her everything about his world and beyond. He was absolutely nothing to her, just a friend. Yeah, that would be it. 

"His name is Jack. Jack Harkness, he's very nice. You would like him, I'm really sure...he works for the _Ministry of Magic_!" 

Donnas eyes widened, but she didn't answer. Instead, she reached in the pockets of her jacket and pulled out a newspaper called _The Daily Prophet_. Its pages were already torn apart, so that you could hardly read the articles - but it weren't the stories drawing Roses attention. Every article in this newspaper had a picture right next to it...and the persons in them were all moving. Some of them shot wild looks at her, others raising a hand to greet her. And the rest just smiled. 

That didn't seem to matter to the Ginger, turning over to the front page. Rose gasped in shock as she saw a picture of Jack on it - his face red in fury and screaming with pain. His hair was all dishevelled, sticking up to either sides of his head. Above the picture, the black and bold headline said: 

**HALF-BREED ESCAPED FROM AKZABAN - ARE WE ALL IN DANGER?**

_**ENCLOSED: AN EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH THE CURRENT MINISTER FOR MAGIC, CORNELIUS FUDGE** _

"This is from last year!", Donna mumbled, shaking her head in disbelief. 

"Rumours say that Jack was in Azkaban, the Wizarding Prison...they captured him for nothing. Just because he's half-human...no wonder he escaped. You know, I would never allow such a treatment to an innocent creature. It's really astounding that he's going to make a change. And I really think his standup against all of those bastards should be discussed in school, it's really important to know!" 

Rose couldn't take her eyes off the article and the disturbing picture attached to it. She didn't want to read it, feeling a thick lump in her throat. She knew Jack for nearly 24 hours now and in these hours, he had told her everything about him. Maybe, just maybe, he had forgotten to tell her about this. 

_Anyway - who did really know this article wasn't just a fake? Who did really know what had happened back then? Besides, Jack didn't seem like someone having bad intentions - so, why the papers had made up such things? Just because he was different?_

"What else have I expected?", Donna said, giving the newspaper one last glance before she tore it into pieces. Crossing her arms, she quickly changed the subject of their conversation. 

"You know, I'm the very last living member of the Noble family, destined to marry a Pure-Blood. But I don't want to, but my mum wants it. Says that would weaken the bloodline and stuff, if I'm getting married to a Muggle-Born. She hates the Muggles, always has - I love them. My grandfather's a Muggle and my grandmother was a Pure-Blood. She's dead, so my gramps is still there for me. He never has shown much interest in my magic, but sometimes I'm teaching him...he gets along quite well. Anyway, I swear: When I'm going to leave Hogwarts, I'll take him with me. And my husband, of course..." 

She was babbling so fast, Rose could hardly follow her. At some point, she felt her eyes going heavy, settling deeper into the comfortable seat. And while the Hogwarts Express was gliding through the beautiful landscape, with nearly a dozen curious passengers on it, Rose Tyler fell asleep. Wondering whether Wizarding Relationships were always that complicated. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 15: Birthday Visits

There was one thing about the Wizarding World The Eleventh Doctor loved the most. He was very used to activities humans often did in their freetime, including watching telly or hanging out with friends. Well, as for a remarkable man The Doctor was, he could do everything he wanted with no boundaries at all. 

_As long as he didn't mess up another timeline. This had happened very often in the past, unfortunately..._. 

He had no responsibilities, such as cooking, cleaning or paying taxes. His life was absolutely fantastic and anyone he crossed on his travels through the infinite space and time, wanted the very same for himself. Yeah, he really adored the humans, they were so clever and dreamy. They lost themselves into their tiny little worlds, breaking free from all worries. Dreaming of a better life. Dreaming of him and his magic blue box. 

Anyway. As I was saying, there was exactly one special thing in the Wizarding World Eleven loved the most. Probably, he even would abandon his TARDIS for it if he just could make it on the team. He had potential for it, that was certain. He even adored it more than Fish Fingers and Custard, his way favourite meal. Once, he had tried to play football which he had got along with quite well - but this was way, WAY more different. 

Cause this was Quidditch. And, it was brutal. Well, bits of it...

He had never really understood what exactly the point was in this game. Zooming in and out on a real bewitched broomstick, tossing murderous, flying balls at the enemies' direction until the so-called Golden Snitch was catched...and well, accidentally kill someone. All this and the games' whole history was properly explained in an utterly interesting book named _Quidditch through the Ages_ he had purchased on his trip to _Diagon Alley._ There even was a copy of it, deep hidden in the TARDIS library, if he would lose the original some day - he might needed it for Hogwarts. 

Eleven still couldn't believe it, as for soon, he would be a student at _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ He would have so much fun, along with Amy and her boyfriend. And maybe, just maybe, he even would prank his teachers. Ten included...

He was pretty sure that would be one hell of a first term.   
  


_March 1, 1995_

Ron Weasley was now 16 years of age. And there had never been a time in his life where he had felt so odd.

Along with his chatting family gathered at the long breakfast table, he just poked in the delicious piece of chocolate cake Molly had baked for him on this special day. His older brothers Fred and George were out, practising for the upcoming Quidditch matches next term. Earlier this morning, they had set off a handful of utterly noisy _Dr. Filibusters' Fireworks_ , right into his bedroom. He was still angry with them, as for waking him up so early - besides, they didn't seem to have the slightest idea of what a real birthday surprise looked like. 

At least, his two best friends Harry and Hermione were thinking of him. From them, he had got nearly a dozen packages of chocolate frogs and a Broomstick Cleaning Kit. His parents and Ginny had bought him new school robes and an exclusive copy of _Flying with the Cannons - Advanced Level,_ his favourite Quidditch team. 

He missed them. He missed Hogwarts, the long corridors, the feasts, his dormroom...nearly everything. As long as he was here, at the _Burrow,_ he even wasn't allowed to do magic. Ron was so jealous of his brothers, as they could do anything they wanted. Well, as long as they wouldn't burn the house down - again...

Sighing, Ron tugged at the sleeve of the pullover he was wearing. It had been bewitched, the capital letters on it turning from **RONALD WEASLEY** to **SWEET 16, MY HONEYCOMB!!!** every second. Just another joke from Fred and George themselves.   
  


All of a sudden, silence fell over the Weasleys. Nobody moved, didn't even dare as for Ron himself who quickly stuffed the last piece of cake into his mouth. For a moment, no sound was heard, except from the rustling of the trees and the chattering of birds outside. Then, after a couple of minutes seeming like an eternity, a familiar whooshing noise faded into existence. 

The Ginger swallowed hard, nearly tripping over his chair as he rushed outside. It couldn't be, he wasn't real. And yet, he was back. He was the only one knowing The Doctor and always would be - well, maybe it had slipped through to his brothers. Maybe, they were on their way to meet him the first time ever...maybe, he hadn't remained quiet about this secret.   
  


"Ron, what a lovely day!", The Doctor said, clutching a small package in his hands. 

"Happy sweet 16. I hope you like it!" 

The boy blushed, taking the present in slight hesitation. 

_He had come for his birthday? Just for him? Well, if_ _**that** _ _wasn't a surprise..._

Unwrapping the paper with shaking hands, the Ginger gasped. It was a new wand - the very same The Doctor had, with its ancient Gallifreyan on it and glowing tip. Attached to it, there was another package of chocolate frogs. 

"I...I like it very much, thank you!", Ron stuttered. The Timelord winked, replying: 

"You're welcome. Uhm, if I was you, I'd try the chocolate first...and make sure you examine the cards. You won't forget me, I promise! Oh and by the way - maybe, you wanna look a bit further. Don't be shy, c'mon!" 

Before the Ginger could say anything, The Eleventh Doctor had grabbed his arm, leading him to the open doors of the TARDIS. As soon as he was standing in the warm, golden glow surrounding the infinite room, Ron forgot anything he seemed to know about the world. Timetravel was real. And this man had the keys to it, the keys to a whole universe of endless possibilities. 

A whole minute passed, then he finally opened his mouth: 

"It's, it's...bigger on the Inside. How...how is that possible, I mean - you sure you're not a wizard? Cause that is...Blimey, I can't understand right now..." 

"Nobody does, honestly!", Eleven whispered into his ear, spreading his arms widely. 

"But you see: _It is possible_. Just imagine a box, no...a whole bunch of boxes, all squeezed together because there's no room to combine them all. And now - imagine what these boxes look like, imagine how they are made, how they possibly could fit together. Open your mind to them, make room inside your head...so, what do you see? Exactly: You're seeing this room. This room is made out of hundreds of pocket universes, all put into one. This room used to be those little boxes, no space at all for them to breathe, to circulate - to live. And it is wonderful, isn't it?" 

Ron couldn't take his eyes off the spaceship. His gaze travelled over the TARDIS console, the different levers and switches and buttons The Doctor was pressing. Suddenly, he wanted nothing more to stay. He wanted to experience something, an adventure in outer space. He wanted to explore this world, wanted to face danger. He wanted to be like his friend, like the famous and brave Harry Potter who had experienced so much in his previous life he couldn't count. He wanted to be a hero, not the third wheel anymore. 

"Can I come with you?", the Ginger asked, his hands shaking. 

"I won't stay long, just _show_ me something. I won't tell anyone. Promise!" 

Eleven smiled, walking away from the console. Ron followed him with his eyes, curious about what he would do next. Then, he poked his head out of the wooden doorframe: 

"Wanna see some real magic, Ron?" 

The 16 Year-Olds' jaw dropped. The _Burrow_ had vanished. Instead of it, he was staring right at the open space, bathed in the most beautiful colours Ron had ever imagined. He was surrounded by emptiness, the whole wonderful emptiness of the universe itself. And somewhere, in the corner of his eye, he could have sworn of a shooting star passing by. 

A wide grin crossed his lips. He had never felt so lucky before. 

A couple of hours later, Ron dropped right into bed. Nobody of his family had noticed that he had been gone, as for them it maybe had seemed like five minutes. Lighting up his new wand, he crawled under the warm sheets and read the Chocolate Frog Card. The Timelord was smiling back at him, fixing his bowtie and waving. Ron waved back, feeling his eyes going heavy. Within a second, he had fallen asleep. 

Dreaming about the best birthday present he had ever received. 

Oh, you may wonder how he put himself on that card? We'll never know...

**THE DOCTOR**

_"Bowties are cool!"_


	17. Chapter 16: Arrival

Rose was the very first to get off the train, dressed in her new school robes. In addition to it, she had tied her hair into a bun, making her feel more comfortable. It would take its time until Rose would get used to wearing uniforms all day, that was for sure. 

Behind Rose, other students were now stepping out of the compartments, crowding the little station. They all had curious looks on their faces, some anxious and some excited. And others, maybe a bit sad. They all had received the same letter as her, had been told that they were special and chosen for something big. They all had left their homes, now standing here and waiting to be taken in by an authority. Waiting to be taken into a new life as future witches and wizards. 

_Unaware of the dangers this world might posessed..._

Taking a deep breath, the 19 Year-Old banished these thoughts out of her head. She had to focus - focus on her future. Focus on the mysteries it was holding for her. If she wanted to succeed in this, if she wanted to find out more, she needed to empty her mind. Concentrate on the things she liked, loved. 

She nearly jumped at the tone of the elfs' voice, echoing through the little station. 

"All right, First Years. I'm Jack Harkness and I'll be taking you to Hogwarts. Make sure you won't leave the path, in case you still want to be alive when the feast starts - just saying. Follow me, then!" 

For a short moment, Jack locked eyes with Rose, making him feel all warm and cozy. He knew that she could trust him and the other way round. She was so beautiful, he would never allow of something happening to her. Never ever. In the past, utterly terrible things had happened to him, things he never wanted her to know or experience for herself. He had promised to protect her, at all costs - whatever it would take. 

The crowd of chattering students began to move forward, following the bright light of the lantern. They walked down a muddy path, passing several hills until they reached a misty lake. And in the distance, sitting on the largest hill of all, was Hogwarts Castle. Donna who had just appeared next to Rose, was staring at it with her mouth wide open and Rose herself was even more flabbergasted than before. 

_She wasn't dreaming at all._

Now raising his wand, Jack pointed at the black lake and said: 

" _Accio Boats_!"

Eyes widened all around him as the water started to form a huge wave out of nowhere, pulling up a dozen of small boats from under the surface. Rose who had never seen Jack doing real magic before gasped in surprise, as for Donna herself who had mastered quite easy spells like these in the past. Deep down, she wondered if someday, she could find a spell to get rid of her mother...of course, not killing. There were way better methods but those curses. 

As both of them were safely seated and the boats were slowly gliding towards the castle, Rose could take a look at the other students. Some of them, she had already seen in _Diagon Alley_ while purchasing her books.In the nearest one next to them sat a boy and a girl, being about the same age as herself. They seemed to be a bit pale round the eyes and were slightly nervous, the girl fiddling with her long flaming red hair every second. The boy noticed it, wrapping his arm round the girls' waist, comforting her from the oncoming breeze. It wasn't hard to spot that they were a couple. 

Closing her eyes once again, the 19 Year-Old just leaned back and enjoyed the ride. The fresh breeze coming from the shore was pungent, smelling like peppermint. It reminded her of a hot cup of tea she had always had with her mother at home - which now seemed like miles away.

_Was Jackie even thinking of her right now? Was she missing her, like any other mother used to? What had she meant with mentioning that she had seen far enough of the world Rose was in now? What was the truth about her dad? What was the truth about her, that thing called Bad Wolf? Was she even ready to face it? Would she ever be?_

_**And heck, would these thoughts ever leave her alone?** _

As soon as they entered Hogwarts Castle, they all were gone within seconds. 


	18. Chapter 17: The Sorting

Along with the other students, Rose was standing in the Great Hall of Hogwarts Castle. It had an enchanted ceiling, making it look like the night sky outside and nearly a dozen candles went floating above their heads. The whole room was full of people, all craning their necks to have a quick glance at the new arrivals. Four long wooden tables were filling out the hall, two on each side of the wall and the other two right in the middle. The very last of the tables in the front had the staff seated, smiling wizards and witches in shining robes of any colour. All of a sudden, Rose got overwhelmed once again with this bubbling feeling of joy and excitement, more and more increasing inside her chest. 

_She had made it, she was really here. Here, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was ready. Ready to do the things she had never imagined to be true. Ready to discover everything about her past, her dad, her whole family. Herself._

_Whatever happened._

"Oh my God. Do you see that man over there?", Donna whispered, squeezing Roses hand so tight she could hardly let go of it again. The 19 Year-Olds' eyes travelled over the crowd to the staff table where a wise, old man was sitting on a golden throne. He wore silver robes with little stars sewn on it and his white beard was so long it nearly touched the ground. But that wasn't the person Donna had spoken of - right next to him, there was another man dressed in a pinstriped suit. Just like Rose, his gaze was travelling across the room, waiting. Their looks met. For a few minutes, Rose was staring into those deep brown eyes and he was staring right into hers. A soft shiver went through her spine, as if this man had just put a jinx over her. And then, at the same moment as Albus Dumbledore raised his voice, it was gone again. 

"Welcome, students!", he called out to the crowd, adjusting his half-moon spectacles. 

"I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and I'll be leading the Sorting Ceremony alongside Professor McGonagall. It is indeed a great honour to me seeing so many new faces among us, so many new ones impatiently waiting to face their first challenge this wonderful school might will have in store for them...anyway. Let us begin!" 

Professor McGonagall turned out to be a witch in an emerald green robe, now slowly approaching the new arrivals. In her left hand, she was clutching an old, tattered wizards' hat and in the other, a very long list with various names on it. Then, she cleared her throat and said: 

"At Hogwarts, there are four houses which will define your character and your attitude towards many different tasks on your way to become a real witch or wizard. They also will strength your personality, wanting you to be as great as their ancestors. The houses are: Gryffindor, House of the Brave, Hufflepuff, House of the Loyal, Ravenclaw, House of the Intelligent and Slytherin, the House of the Cunning. The Sorting Hat will decide in which you belong, as you'll learn to form an alliance with your classmates and other house members, being just like your family. So, let's get straight to it!" 

Rose frowned, looking at the ragged hat which McGonagall was holding. 

_How was that even supposed to work?_

But before she could ask Donna about it, the Professor called out the first name on the list. It sounded very familiar to her, for realizing a few minutes later that it was hers. Taking a deep breath, Rose went over to a chair in the middle of the hall, folding her shaking hands in her lap. McGonagall smiled, then placing the hat right on her head which at the next moment started to... _talk_. It was a deep, but soft voice, sending shivers through her spine once again. 

" _Rose Tyler, eh_?", the Sorting Hat mumbled, sounding a bit sarcastic. 

" _What an interesting name, destined to be great...great and powerful. I sense you are quite a bit nervous, aren't you? Oh, don't worry, as for I'm nervous all the time...well. Back to business, I think...as for your nature I have chosen the right thing for you, I hope - GRYFFINDOR_!" 

The crowd of students and teachers broke into wild applause as the hat was announcing her House, making Rose as proud as never before in her life. She was a Gryffindor now...a brave and helping lion. She just couldn't believe it. 

A few minutes later, Donna had been Sorted too, joining Rose at the Gryffindor table. She was as proud as Rose herself, grinning wildly all over her face. While she was shaking hands with her fellows, the ceremony continued, Dumbledore silencing the crowd with a quick flick of his wand. 

"Next we have...Rory. Rory Williams!", McGonagall said. It turned out to be the same pale boy Rose had seen in one of the boats with his girlfriend, now letting go of her hand which he had been squeezing several minutes ago. He seemed a bit distracted by the excited looks all around him, settling himself on the chair. The Sorting Hat was speaking once again, now with a much deeper tone. 

" _Oh, how could I explain that properly_? _Well, you've got a brave mind and such, but on the other hand, you seem best suited for the loyal side...you know, people rely on you. I can sense that, Rory. I can sense that you're brave, loyal and hard-working, as for you don't want to hurt anyone. As such, you're the perfect canidate for - HUFFLEPUFF_!" 

The crowd cheered once again, Rory letting out a sigh of relief when he took the hat off his head. He stumbled to the Hufflepuff table, watching in curiosity as his girlfriends' name was called. 

Other than he might had expected, Amy Pond was Sorted into Slytherin. 

Finally, there was just one last name left on the list: 

"Uhm...Benjamin. Benjamin Smith?" 

The Professors' eyes widened, searching the crowd for this mysterious student. Maybe, there wasn't someone here with that name...

At the same time, the doors of the Great Hall bursted open, revealing a familiar, dark haired man in a tweedsuit and a red bowtie. Amy and Rory who were still sitting together, obviously not wanting to be separated, whispered: 

"Glad he's made it..." 

Not paying attention to anybody around him, The Eleventh Doctor walked across the hall. As he passed the table where Amy and Rory were sitting, he winked at them and gave a thumbs-up. Mere meters in front of Professor McGonagall, still glancing at the name on her list, he reached into his suit pocket and drew out his wand. Pointing it at himself, Eleven shouted: 

"GERONIMO!"

After a couple of minutes, he was also dressed in robes which suited him utterly perfect. Then, he took a seat on the chair while the slightly confused McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head. Once again, it started to talk in the same deep voice as ever. 

" _Right, then_!", the hat mumbled. 

" _You're not Benjamin Smith, are you? C'mon, you can tell me...I see, you're a stranger to this world, the same stranger I Sorted several months ago - I'm sensing a powerful energy around you, almost peculiar...but yet powerful. Yeah, you're a remarkable man, I know...you've seen much, heard much and suffered much. You're such as peculiar as Harry Potter himself, just as wonderful and brave as him, such as young and talented than him. Qualities that will guide you to a great destiny, qualities that will help you facing more challenges than ever...you would make a great Gryffindor. But I think it'll be the best for you to become a -_ "

It was so silent you could hear a needle drop. And then, a few seconds later, the Sorting Hat was announcing The Eleventh Doctors' House, causing the crowd to make more noise than before. 

" _HUFFLEPUFF_!"

From now on, he would be a badger. And guess what - Badgers are cool...


	19. Chapter 18: Letters from Home

As Rose woke up the next morning, half expecting to see the stained tapestry inside her bedroom and hear neighbours shouting at each other, there was nothing like that. Instead, she was greeted by the warm sunlight flooding through the high windows of the Gryffindor Common Room and the distant twittering of birds. Her heart jumped inside her chest, thinking about yesterdays' Sorting. It hadn't been a dream. It had all been real, right from the start - and she couldn't wait to do magic for the first time ever in her life. 

With those promising thoughts in mind, Rose quickly put on her robes, shoving the new wand into the pocket. Since she had arrived at Hogwarts, she had never touched it, fearing it would make her explode again. Well, _explode_ wasn't exactly the right thing to describe it, but...she had felt what this wand was capable of. And would be, in the future. Maybe, she could ask Jack if there was a way to control it. Maybe, he knew something she didn't. From the first time she had met him, he had always known about something...

On your way to breakfast, there isn't anything to be afraid of. There is no such thing as ghosts wanting to chase you down the corridors or staircases spinning in any direction every few seconds. So that you, when it has finally come to an end, probably causing headaches, don't know where you have started and where you actually wanted to go. 

At Hogwarts, those things were common. As Rose climbed out of the Portrait Hole, labelling the entrance to Gryffindor House, she found herself at the beginning of one of those arcade platformer jumps Mickey used to play. Luckily, she made it in less than half an hour. Her very first class was about to start at eight, so she had enough time to kill before it - even if she had never been so excited about school. 

_Well, we all can relate, can we???_

The Great Hall was nearly empty as Rose finally arrived, gasping for breath. She never had run so fast in her entire life - at least, breakfast wasn't over yet. Taking her seat at the Gryffindor Table, she quickly grabbed a plate which was already laden with her favourite food - Scrambled Eggs, Bacon and Marmalade Toast. Her mouth started to water at the mere sight of it, she hadn't eaten that much in the previous hours. Every bite was coming as a relief after that. 

"Morning, Rose!", a familiar voice called out behind her. Jack was standing there, hands deep in the pockets of his coat and wearing his usual smile on his face. A snowy owl was sitting on his shoulder, with a shining envelope in his beak. The 19 Year-Old couldn't help but stare. The elf just continued: 

"It's from your mum!" 

Her heart gave a lurch, taking the letter in wild excitement. Jackie hadn't forgotten her, she was thinking of her right now. She had written those words she was about to read and maybe, she would explain the things she had said to her before her departure. Maybe, this was the first answer she needed. 

Nervously ripping open the paper, Rose started to read: 

_**Dear Rose,** _

_**I hope you're well and enjoy all the things coming your way. You know, I have to tell you something - something you might won't understand at first. Something that might scare you. Something that I wish having you told earlier...very earlier. I know, you're amazed and excited and flabbergasted about that world you have entered, but...there's more to that, Sweetheart. There are things out there, so dark and sinister that you have to be safe. You have to be protected from those who want to harm you.** _

_**Your father wasn't protected. Since he died, I always have taken the blame for that and that I should have looked after him, but I was too terrified. I was too terrified from the power he was holding inside himself, wanting to ignore it. Wanting to chase him away.** _

_**I wanted you to grow up safe, wanted you to be protected from the danger. Pete didn't listen to me, saying I was stupid and shouldn't worry that much - sounds familiar, right?** _

_**So, whatever you do - look after you, Rose. Look closely at those you don't know. I don't wanna lose you too, you're my one and only.** _

_**I hope you know that.** _

_**Love, Jackie** _

Frowning, Rose gazed at the black letters on the parchment. She read it again and again, just for making sure there was something hidden she might hadn't seen. Nothing. She couldn't tell what it meant, what Jackie really wanted to tell her...she was just more confused than before. 

"You've eavesdropped, haven't you?", Jack asked, his expression turning serious. 

"Rose, promise you won't do things alone. You just go out there, have your classes and leave again. No sneaking around, no going somewhere forbidden. I'm your guardian and I'm gonna make sure you're okay. I don't wanna babysit you, just don't...don't ever leave the path. Remember? It's for your best!"

With these words, the elf turned around and walked away. His long coat swishing behind him, like a dark and unknown shadow. Sighing, Rose put the letter into her robes, not knowing what else to do. 

Then, she went to her very first lesson. 


	20. Chapter 19: Professor Smith

Honestly, Rose had expected anyone to be her teacher. What she definitely hadn't, was seeing the same guy from yesterday evening, randomly grinning at her as she settled down on a chair in the very back of the classroom. Those deep, brown eyes seemed to follow her as she went, trying to ignore it. But she couldn't. At least, Donna seemed to have fun with it. 

"Good Morning, class.", the man called out, his gaze travelling curiously over the students sitting there. From the corner of her eyes, Rose spotted some familiar faces among them - just like the pale boy named Rory and the man in the tweed-suit and bowtie. Benjamin Smith. He was constantly shuffling with his feet, looking like paralyzed. Whatever HE had expected, he wasn't very fine by that. 

Writing his name on the blackboard behind him, the teacher continued: 

"I am Professor John Smith and I'll be teaching you Defense against the Dark Arts. Short as DADA. Sounds funny, isn't it? Nice to meet you all, by the way. So - who can tell me what the Dark Arts are about?" 

In the middle of the room, Benjamin was holding his hand up. He talked so fast that everyone around him was whispering already what for a nerd he might was. That didn't matter to him, obviously. 

"The Dark Arts, also known as Forbidden Magic, are the things wizards and witches used to fear. It consists of curses, such like the Cruciatus or Killing...as far as I know, Voldemort used those spells to get rid of his enemies and make those evil who wanted to avoid his reign of terror. With that being said, it's more than just curses. The Dark Arts can make us turn addicted to them, heartless and cold. They turn us into monsters, such as witches like Bellatrix Lestrange or wizards like Voldemort or Grindelwald. They want us to suffer. That's why we have to learn to defend ourselves." 

"Exactly!", Professor Smith replied. 

"That's why I'm here. I'm going to teach you all I know about Defense - practical and theoretical. We'll dive deep into this important subject, without leaving anything out. You're here for a reason. And if you won't learn to defend yourself, you'll may get killed or other things you might don't want to experience. Anyway. Without further ado - let's get straight to it!"


End file.
